El despertar de un dulce sueño
by Hina Uchiha Granfoy
Summary: Continuación de:Un sueño con la sangre pura Granger. Hermione y Draco no son los mismos y tal vez jamás lo sean, todo esta en su contra y no saben que hacer. Theodore, con un amor eterno y ciego por Hermione tratará de luchar por lo que es mejor para ambos. Ser los mejores mortífagos que el mismo Lord podría pedir, pero no todo resulta como planea. Draco también luchará por Granger
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Harry, el asombroso Potter, le pertenece a JK Rowling, yo sólo tomos sus personajes y fabuloso mundo prestado, sin fines de lucro, para traerles esta nueva historia. (Continuación de Un sueño con la sangre pura Granger)._

 **El despertar de un dulce sueño.**

 **Prólogo.**

Hermione caminaba despacio entre la multitud de alumnos que corrían apresuradamente por el gran comedor.

Su cabeza y pensamientos estaban bastante lejos de ese lugar, paseando lentamente por algún espacio redondo, amplio, sin fin.

No notaba nada ni a nadie a su alrededor.

Era como si estuviera en tiempo y espacio diferentes al del resto de estudiantes que estaban ahí.

Si alguien la veía a la lejanía, diría que se encontraba lejana y distante.

Los mismos Slytherin sabían que pasaba algo con su princesa pero nadie se atrevía a hablar con ella, sólo Pansy y Dhapne lo habían hecho y luego de eso habían expresado a todos los demás que respetaran a Hermione y que cuando estuviera lista, tal vez hablaría con ellos y les explicaría el porqué de su comportamiento tan misterioso. Tarde o temprano lo tendría que hacer.

Pareció volver en sí cuando un estudiante de primer año y de la casa de Gryffindor chocó contra ella.

Zabini, que se encontraba a unos pasos detrás de ella, pensó que le haría algo al distraído león por sólo acercarse a ella. Pero eso no paso.

Hermione le pidió que tuviera más cuidado la próxima vez.

Blaise abrió los ojos como platos al escucharla, tenía que hablar con ella de inmediato para hacerla entrar en razón. Ella jamás hubiera tenido un comportamiento tan educado con un león y mucho menos uno tan enano como ese.

Frenó sus pensamientos cuando notó que Hermione había desaparecido de su vista.

La encontraría, sin importar nada.

Ella era su mejor amiga y no la dejaría sola y menos ahora que lo necesitaba desesperadamente, aunque la castaña no se lo dijera.

*/

Escuchó unos leves cuchicheos a su alrededor.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar con él pero siempre escuchaba comentarios a sus espaldas.

Harry había intentado charlar y eso pareció ayudarle al principio pero luego simplemente volvió a su constante estado de ánimo.

Su pasatiempo favorito, leer, había sido recientemente sustituido por el de dormir.

Dormía tanto que ya ni siquiera se esforzaba por sacar su tan acostumbrado "Supera las expectativas", ahora era diferente, se conformaba con pasar bien los TIMOS, nada más.

Era un Draco un tanto, cambiado.

Ron trataba de hacerlo reír para que los tres pasaran un buen rato, aunque no parecía funcionar todavía.

En las horas de clase ya no se molestaba en responder a todo.

Cuando por las noches no lograba conciliar el sueño, por dormir tanto en el día o por otras circunstancias, se reunía con Luna, que al parecer tampoco dormía durante esas horas e iban a la torre de Astronomía con la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Ya ahí, no decían ni una palabra, no hacía falta, compartían un agradable momento a solas. Sin miradas lastimeras o de burla, sin habladurías ni interrogatorios sobre su personalidad o su estado de ánimo, únicamente ellos, en un silencio que se sentía mejor que palabras falsas. Un silencio cómodo y reconfortante, uno que sólo compartía con ella.

Se levantó de su lugar en la Sala común y de manera despreocupada caminó a su cama, en el dormitorio de los leones.

Una vez adentro, las charlas a su alrededor cesaron y un silencio pesado reinó la habitación de los chicos.

Ron había entrado en ese momento y le había pedido a Dean de madera silenciosa, con un suave moviendo de cabeza, que saliera de allí.

El pelirrojo se sentó de manera brusca en su cama, que estaba del lago izquierda de la del rubio y miró al Malfoy al rostro. Jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

—Draco, iremos a Hogsmeade y estaba pensando, que tal vez deberías bañarte, vestirte y arreglarte para salir con nosotros. Hablaremos de Quidditch, quizás también de chicas y si quieres podemos pasar a la biblioteca. Sólo seremos Harry, tú y yo. ¿Qué dices?, todo será como antes, te lo aseguro.

—No prometas esas cosas, Ronald. —dijo Draco sentándose frente a su amigo, apoyando sus largos brazos sobre sus piernas y mirándolo directamente—. ¿Qué harás cuando no las puedas cumplir?

—Esperaré que un Obliviate al fin me sirva de algo. —mencionó mientras se recostaba, quitándole importancia a su respuesta.

Malfoy sonrió ligeramente por su actitud. Sus amigos de verdad trataban de hacerlo sentir bien. Ojalá él fuera un mejor amigo y se esforzará en ser el chico sabelotodo de antes pero no podía, no quería hacerlo.

Alzó una ceja y acarició tras su oreja de manera nerviosa.

—Ron, gracias, sé que lo haces con las mejores intenciones pero no creo que...

—Granger también lo hará. —soltó el chico Weasley de repente.

Draco lo miró sin entender lo que trataba de decirle.

—Granger también se quedará y no creo que sea bueno que se queden los dos en el mismo lugar. —dijo él mostrando en sus ojos toda su preocupación—.Tú sigues apático y ella muy rara. No quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría si se llegaran a encontrar. Por favor Draco —habló de manera suplicante.

El rubio desvío la mirada, mordiéndose los labios.

—De verdad Ron, no tengo ganas de salir hoy del castillo.

Escuchó al pelirrojo suspirar de manera cansada y cerró sus ojos color gris de manera suave.

—Te lo agradezco mucho y te prometo que la próxima salida con gusto los acompañaré, por hoy únicamente quiero descansar.

—Bien. —dijo el chico Weasley mientras caminaba a la puerta de los dormitorios—. Pero ese día no aceptaré excusas, ¿eh?

—Está bien Ron, está bien.

*/

—Hermione escúchame.

— ¿Y quién me va a escuchar a mí, Blaise? —cuestionó la castaña, con los ojos ligeramente vidriosos y tratando de leer la respuesta en la mirada del moreno.

—Yo lo haré si tú estás dispuesta a hablar conmigo. —Zabini se acercó lentamente a su amiga, como si tuviera miedo de que con un sólo movimiento en falso ella saliera corriendo, como lo había estado haciendo desde hace días.

—No importa si te digo o no, eso no me servirá de nada. —la voz de la serpiente estaba empezando a quebrarse, giró su cuerpo de manera vertiginosa, dándole la espalda al chico y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de no ceder ante el dolor que amenazaba con hacerse más fuerte si no paraba esa charla de inmediato.

Blaise, al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba la Slytherin, decidió tomarla por los hombros delicadamente e intentar tranquilizarla.

—No importa si no me dices lo que pasa, si quieres no me lo cuentes nunca, pero déjame estar a tu lado, no cargues con esto tú sola. Sé que Theodore tiene algo que ver con todo esto y ya que él es tan cobarde como para no pararlo de raíz, al menos deja que yo esté para ti, deja que te levante cuando ya no puedas resistir más, cuando quieras caer. —en ese momento, Zabini abrió ambos brazos y como prediciendo lo que la chica haría, recibió a una frágil Hermione que hundió rápidamente su rostro en el pecho del muchacho, esperando que sus penas al fin abandonaran su cuerpo.

—Tan cursi y leal como un verdadero Gryffindor —comentó de manera divertida la castaña cuando el llanto cesó lo necesario para dejarla hablar—. ¿Seguro que eres una serpiente, Blaise?

—Me has descubierto al fin lindura, soy un león lleno de sentimientos inútiles y ridículos —Granger rio delicadamente, aun aferrando los brazos con fuerza alrededor de la espalda de Zabini y su rostro al fornido pecho del mismo.

Justo cuando el chico pensó que su mejor amiga ya no hablaría más, escucho en un débil susurro.

—Gracias, muchas gracias Blaise.

El no comentó nada, sólo se dedicó tranquilamente a acariciar el cabello color chocolate de Hermione. Ya luego habría tiempo para hablar.

Y así se quedaron por largos minutos, inocentes de las sucias jugarretas e inesperadas sorpresas que les prepararía el destino, un chico rubio y cierto señor oscuro.

Por ahora el saber que se tenían el uno al otro, en los malos y buenos momentos les bastaba para seguir sus turbios caminos.

Por ahora.

*/

En otro lado no muy lejos se encontraba Theodore, pensando de forma severa en la reacción que había tenido su novia al comunicarle su tan esperada y ansiada noticia.

Aunque Hermione no le creyera a él también le había impactado en un principio la noticia, pero pensando las cosas un poco mejor, no era una mala oferta.

Si ellos se casaban no perderían nada, ellos ya eran novios desde hace años y el trabajo más difícil de hacer, amarse, ya estaba hecho. No lograba entender el porqué del reciente distanciamiento de su novia con, al parecer, todo el mundo.

Además, ya uniendo dos de las familias más importantes de sangre puras, los Nott y los Granger, serían tan respetados como nadie hasta ahora, exceptuando a Voldemort. Y hablando de él, su futuro matrimonio les compraría el pase directo a ser los consentidos del señor tenebroso, serían sus más fieles súbditos y sus favoritos. No habrían chicos más poderosos y respaldados que ellos. Ambos serían imparables.

Ahora, lo único que faltaba era que su querida dama quisiera el matrimonio y sus ventajas tanto como él. Que lo anhelara como él.

Ya vería como lo haría pero a pesar del comportamiento de su chica la conocía lo bastante bien para poder convencerla.

Él la amaba tanto como para aceptar cualquier cosa que le propusieran por el bienestar de ella sin dudar y sabía que a Hermione no le harían nada si estaba con él.  
De ahora en adelante él se encargaría de hacerla feliz y protegerla a cada minuto de cada día. Si aún no se había marchado de ese lugar y matado a la mitad de los que se lo merecían, era por su chica. Ella y sólo ella era su más grande prioridad, siempre lo sería.

Y así, pensando en su amada novia, el heredero Nott cerró sus profundos ojos azules llenado su mente de imágenes de la castaña y recuerdos de ellos, siendo felices. Algún día, para siempre.

*/

En otro frío y triste lugar, Harry Potter sufría.

Su padrino, su único sobreviviente familiar, su tan preciado padrino moría.

Moría y con él se iban sus últimas ilusiones y sus promesas que, ahora, jamás podrían cumplir. Al menos no juntos.

Sirius Black estaba siendo asesinado, esa misma noche.

*/

 **Nota: El disclaimer sólo tengo intenciones de ponerlo una vez, creo que todos aquí sabemos que Harry no me pertenece UnU**

 **En fin, espero que les guste este primer capítulo, un poco corto pero bueno, según yo, además como ya dije, es la esperada (creo) continuación de Un sueño con la sangre pura Granger.**

 **Leí, releí y volví a leer el fanfic, no encontrando faltas de ortografía o un error de dedo que me haga quedar como la peor analfabeta de  
Pero, si ustedes encuentran una, háganse las de la vista gorda. (Avísenme)**

 **Gracias por el buen recibimiento y trato que le dieron a Un sueño con…  
De verdad muchas gracias y ojalá pueda contar nuevamente con ustedes en este, el seguimiento de la historia antes mencionada.**

 **¡Gracias por su atención y espera!  
Las quiere, Hina Uchica Granfoy.**

 **¡Casi se me olvida! Hice una página en Facebook, subiré avisos y demás de mis historias, tanto de HP como de Naruto, pueden encontrarla fácilmente pues tiene mi nombre como aquí, Hina Uchiha Granfoy. Así que si quieren información o estar avisadas de los fanfics pendientes y por hacer, ahí podrán encontrar todo.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	2. Procesos

**Procesos.**

Los miró a la lejanía. Estaban sentados juntos, tomados fuertemente de las manos, sin decir una sola palabra.

Parecía que al fin la chica había superado lo que sea que la hubiera tenido afligida. Aunque ahora se mostraba más pensativa de lo normal.

Desvió su mirada gris de ellos y observó el suelo de forma insiste, como si buscara en esté la explicación del repentino cambio de la castaña.

—Draco, me estas escuchando, ¿cierto?

—Sí —dijo el rubio jugando distraídamente con su comida—. Eso hago.

— Sí, como no —replicó Ron con tono molesto cuando vio a Draco levantarse y caminar a la salida del gran comedor.

—Déjalo Ron —habló de repente Harry, que se había mantenido al margen—. Ya se le pasará.

—Lo dudó, creo que ahora está peor que antes.

—Bueno, entonces no puede empeorar, ¿verdad?

Los dos amigos se miraron por un momento, sin estar seguros de una respuesta positiva.

—Yo creo que deberían intentar distraerlo con algo —Harry saltó en su lugar al escuchar a Luna hablar a sus espaldas. Él, se hizo a un lado un minuto después para que la chica pudiera sentarse con ellos—. Tal vez pueda olvidar su tristeza un rato si la distracción funciona.

— ¿Tristeza? —preguntó Potter cuando la rubia se terminó de acomodar junto a él—. ¿Crees, que Draco está triste, Luna?

—Eso es evidente, no lo creen — contestó la Ravenclaw cómo diciendo lo obvio. Al ver las caras dudosas de los leones no pudo evitar preguntarse si algo andaba mal con ellos o si eran siempre así de descuidados con sus amistades—. ¿Quieren decir qué no se habían dado cuenta?

Al escuchar el tono decepcionado con el que había preguntado la chica, decidieron silenciosamente que era mejor no contestar. Si contestaban y lo hacían mal, quedarían como los peores amigos del mundo mágico.

—Suponiendo que es verdad — indagó Ron—. ¿Qué debemos hacer? Ni siquiera sabemos lo que lo entristece.

—Ahora que lo pienso — interrumpió el castaño—. ¿Tiene algo que ver esto con una chica, Luna?

La rubia sólo se encogió de hombros y tomó una manzana del enorme plato lleno de delicias que tenían frente a ellos.

—No estoy segura.

Harry no contestó pero pensó en eso durante varias horas, contemplando la posibilidad de que estuviera en lo cierto.

*/

La Sala común de Slytherin apenas estaba alumbrada esa noche.

Únicamente si te esforzabas en mirar bien, podías distinguir dos siluetas en esa densa oscuridad.

Un par de serpientes se encontraban aprovechando de la falta de luz y alumnos que había ahí para poder hablar libremente.

El moreno miró fijamente a su acompañante.

La castaña permanecía inmóvil junto a Blaise, con sus rodillas pegadas al pecho y sus brazos recargados sobre estas, ocultando su rostro.

Zabini sólo tenía los pies estirados sobre el suelo y los brazos a los costados, pensando en encontrar palabras que animaran a su amiga.

—Basta ya, Hermione. Empiezas a incomodarme en serio.

—Puedes irte cuando quieras Blaise, yo no te pedí que vinieras conmigo — dijo ella de mal modo pero Zabini pudo notar cierta tristeza en su voz.

—No lo pediste pero sé que querías que lo hiciera. Soy el único al que le contestas sin demasiada frialdad y desdén. Hasta Pansy se está cansando de intentar acercarse a ti, otra vez.

—Hablaré con ellos después, si aún quieren escucharme.

—Toda esta tristeza y rabia suprimida y no muy bien controlada es sólo por Theo, ¿no? —intentó indagar él. La Slytherin giró suavemente su rostro, mirando con un ojo a Blaise, gesto que le pareció infantil pero tierno al chico—. Hermione —soltó el en forma de advertencia al no obtener respuesta.

— ¿Has estado aquí, fingiendo interés por mí, cuándo sólo querías meterte en mis asuntos Zabini? —contestó airadamente Hermione.

— ¡Qué demonios te sucede, Granger! —alzó la voz de manera furiosa, levantándose de su lugar.

— ¡No te incumbe! —gruñó Hermione al momento de levantarse para encarar a su amigo—. No es asunto tuyo, así que no te metas.

Ambos gritaban al contestarse, sin darse cuenta de ello.

— ¡¿Qué no me meta, dices?! — Blaise rio amargamente—. Créeme que no me metería si no me importarás Granger.

—Entonces no te preocupes por mí, yo no te estoy pidiendo tu maldita compasión Zabini.

—No digas estupideces —habló pausadamente, tocándose la sien con una mano para tratar de tranquilizarse—. Sabes que siempre me preocuparé por ti. Por si no lo recuerdas, hemos sido amigos desde antes de tu absurda y patética depresión.

Zabini no escuchó nada después de eso, lo único que sintió fue un ardor en su mejilla.

Hermione le había dado una bofetada, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de resentimiento.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuándo alguien lo interrumpió.

—Que ni se te ocurra contestar la agresión Blaise, bien merecido lo tenías —escuchó la profunda y serena voz de Theodore y giró en su búsqueda, encontrándolo cerca de la entrada, mirándolo con detenimiento.

—Theodore —susurró con sorpresa la castaña, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y mirando a su novio, que tenía consigo un aire de tranquilidad —. No te oí entrar.

—Entre hace sólo un momento pero pude apreciar con claridad el golpe que le has dado a Zabini —dijo mientras se acercaba a ella—. Cosa que me extraña demasiado, tú no eres tan agresiva, al menos, no con los de tu casa —le rodeó con una mano la cintura y miró amenazante al otro hombre—. Y sin duda, no golpeas a tus amigos de tal manera. Así que, puedo suponer que Zabini ha dicho algo tan malo como para ganar semejante castigo que le has dado.

—Ve con tus deducciones de niño listo a otro lado Nott, esto no te concierne en lo absoluto.

—Claro que lo hace Blaise, Hermione, como ya todos saben, es mi novia —dijo él, ahora mirando a Hermione con ternura y gran cariño—. Y también mi prometida.

El moreno abrió con demasía los ojos, no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar.

— ¿Qué dijiste, Nott? —preguntó, lleno de incredulidad.

—Lo que oíste, voy a desposarla en cuanto seamos los más fuertes y favoritos de él. Con su protección, nada podrá separarnos o dañarnos, nunca —dijo esto último en un suspiró, juntando su frente con la de Hermione. Ella no pudo rechazar su contacto y lo miró directamente—. Te lo aseguro, cariño.

— ¿Los favoritos de quién? —preguntó Blaise temiendo que la respuesta fuera la que pensaba.

—Del Lord, por supuesto —sonrió Theodore al terminar su oración, erizando la piel de sus acompañantes.

*/

—Espera Luna, no estoy de tan buen humor como para correr detrás de ti.

—Lo estarías si dejaras de pensar en cosas que no puedes cambiar.

— ¿Quién dijo que pienso esas cosas? —preguntó nervioso—. Es decir, es mentira lo que piensas que estoy pensando.

Luna sólo rio ante lo anormal que sonaba aquella frase.

—Pues, dime entonces en que piensas —habló de manera relajada.

—No podrás adivinar —contestó con tono juguetón Draco.

— ¡Oh, vaya! —soltó con exageración la rubia—. ¿Es una apuesta?

Draco arqueo una ceja y sonrió ligeramente.

—Sabes que lo es —advirtió él.

—Vuelves a tu arrogancia de siempre. Me gusta —le comentó Luna unos segundos más tarde.

—Bueno, hago lo que puedo.

—Definitivamente haces menos que de lo que puedes —insistió ella.

—De acuerdo, es verdad, tú ganas.

—¿Y que gano, con exactitud? — indagó ella.

—No se trata de ganar algo, Luna —inquirió él, sonando irritado—. Pero, admito que tienes razón, ¿Qué es lo que, su majestad, desea?

La ojiazul sonrió al notar que Draco, a pesar de no estar en el mejor humor, no quería ser molesto con ella.

—Entonces —insistió Malfoy.

—Quiero que seas como antes.

Estaba a punto de replicar cuando Harry, Ron y Ginny llegaron hasta donde estaban ellos.

Los miró rápidamente y asintió.

Por ellos valdría la pena intentar ser como antes.

Intentar ser Draco.

*/

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Theo preguntó a su novia, quien estaba recostada a su lado.

—Sí, gracias —contestó ella un tanto incómoda.

Se giró en la cama para mirar a su novio y se detuvo en el rostro de él.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados, sin ninguna expresión. En el pasado Hermione amaba verlo así, tan tranquilo y pacífico, sin analizar a alguien mil veces, sin ocultarle nada y sin planes que incluyeran al mago más temido de todos los tiempos.

Extrañaba al muchacho listo pero sensible y un poco inocente que era Theodore antes de todo ese lío, al que no le importaba hacer algo mal con tal de que lo hiciera feliz, el que no quería darse por vencido sin dar batalla.

Ese Theo que estaba frente a ella era distinto, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que seguía siendo el mismo chico del que alguna vez se había enamorado. Sabía que si ella se quedaba con él, como debía hacerlo, él podría volver a ser como antes. Ella aún veía al viejo Nott, eran pocas las cosas que lo hacían diferente ahora, eso le mostraba que todavía tenía esperanza para sacar el brillo que él había perdido.

—Piensas demasiado fuerte —susurró Theodore, sonriendo—. Tranquila amor, conmigo no hay necesidad de estar muy pensativa, sólo se tu misma. Lo sabes.

— ¿Lo sé? —preguntó al aire ella desviando su mirar.

—Claro que sí, querida. —replicó él, alzando una ceja— ¿Acaso no te lo he demostrado?

—Por supuesto pero, podrías darme una pequeña muestra de tu amor por mí —pidió la chica con tono suplicante.

Y como leyendo sus pensamientos, Theodore besó sus labios, sellando así, una promesa eterna de amor.

*/

Draco estaba en la torre de Astronomía, preguntándose si algún día podrían tener un año normal con situaciones cotidianas.

El aire jugaba con su pelo platino mientras su mente recordaba su último encuentro con Granger.

—En serio te vez decaído —dijo una voz masculina entre las penumbras de la torre—. Y yo no le quería creer a Pansy cuando me lo contó.

Draco reconocía esa voz arrogante. Había escuchado muchas burlas e insultos de esa persona.

—Y yo creí que todos los Slytherin eran unos estúpidos pero...

—Te atreves a jugar así con una serpiente sólo porqué los Gryffindor son idiotas, pero ustedes llaman a su idiotez ser valientes.

— ¿Qué quieres Zabini?

— ¿Yo?, nada tuyo, claro. No sé qué te hace pensar que un sangre pura podría querer algo de gente como tú.

Malfoy apretó el barandal frente a él.

—Entonces vete.

—Quiero que hables con Hermione.

— ¿Por qué querría yo hablar con ella?, o mejor aún, ¿Por qué crees que ella quisiera hablar con un sangre sucia como yo? —Draco volteó, observando al moreno de pies a cabeza—. Tú lo dijiste, la gente como ustedes no se juntan con unas escorias como lo somos nosotros, ¿no?

—No te voy a obligar a nada, si no quieres, buscaré a alguien más que...

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Por qué me pides que hable con ella?, ¿Qué ganas tú si lo hago?. Se suponía que eran individualistas.

— ¿Crees que somos tan malditos? ¡Merlín! Mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos.

Draco sonrió un gruñido.

—Hermione me importa mucho más que a ti, ella es una amiga y compañera real, además, lo que ella signifique para mí no es tu asunto —mencionó Blaise, molesto—. ¿Lo harás o no?

El rubio se enderezó y desvío su mirada. Estaba reponiéndose de su distanciamiento y no creía muy bueno eso de volver a caer en su juego, su juego llamado Hermione Granger, en el que la mayoría de los jugadores salían gravemente heridos.

—Olvidado, lo haré yo mismo.

Zabini estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó.

—Te escucho.

El moreno sonrió.

Estar del lado del sangre sucia no lo hacía el hombre más feliz pero no lo hacía por él.

Todo por un bien, todo por Hermione.

*/

— _¿Qué sucede, Hermione?_

— _No podemos vernos más —le indicó la castaña._

— _¿Qué dices? —preguntó él, incrédulo._

— _Lo que escuchaste._

— _¿Por qué? Creí que nos empezábamos a llevar bien, a ser amigos —dijo Draco, desanimado._

— _Le muestras un poco de agrado a un sangre sucia y piensa que te casarás con él. ¡Clásico!_

— _¿Qué te pasa?_

— _No me pasa nada, me dejaste de divertir y ahora —Hermione detuvo su andar y se colocó a unos pasos frente a Malfoy—. ya no me sirves._

— _¿Qué no te sirvo? Yo no te pedí que entrarás a mi maldita vida, tú entraste porque así lo quisiste. Tú entraste porque lo deseabas, anhelabas estar con alguien que te mostrara cariño real, alguien que quisiera estar contigo sólo por ser quien eres._

— _¿Y crees que ese alguien eres tú?, ¿Crees que después de estar juntos íntimamente, llegaría a ti diciendo que eres el amor de mi vida?_

 _Hermione rio de manera amarga y algo dentro de Draco, se rompió._

— _¿Y entonces por qué viniste a mí? Únicamente para romper..._

— _¿¡Romper!? —dijo ella en forma casi inaudible._

— _Mi vida estaba mejor antes de ti —manifestó él, tratando de no terminar su oración anterior. No le daría el gusto de escuchar el daño que le había hecho._

 _Hermione abrió de sobremanera sus ojos al escucharlo._

— _Eres un..._

— _Lo sé, soy de lo peor. Si ya terminaste, será mejor que te vayas._

 _Cuando Hermione estaba por salir, regresó sobre sus pasos y fugazmente, besó al rubio, pero no en los labios ni cerca de ellos, lo había besado en la frente._

 _Él no la rechazó. Si esa era la despedida, aceptaría su última muestra de afecto._

— _Tengo que estar con él —le susurró ella, con su rostro a unos centímetros del suyo—. No tengo opción._

— _Siempre hay opciones._

— _No para esto. Lo que esperan que yo haga, es más grande que nosotros. Ni quisiera el mismo Dumbledore podría ayudarme._

— _Y sólo por eso te darás por vencida. Eso no es lo mejor._

— _No hay nada que pueda hacer —la voz de Hermione empezó a quebrarse—. Lo siento._

 _Draco se sorprendió, era la primera vez que ella estaba dándole explicaciones, que le daba un beso con mayor significado y sin duda, era la primera vez que ella se disculpaba con él._

— _Encontraremos una solución, juntos, te lo prometo. No te vayas_

— _Ya es tarde. —Hermione caminó hasta la salida de aquel salón y antes de salir giró la mitad de su cuerpo para decirle—. Pasamos lindos momentos, y vaya placer que nos dimos —Draco sonrió al oírla—. Gracias._

— _Gracias a ti, cariño._

 _Estaba por cerrarse por completo la puerta cuando el rubio escuchó con mucho trabajo un, Te quiero._

 _La puerta se cerró, terminando así, una aventura apasionada con una pizca de cariño. Encerrando en ese pequeño salón, las esperanzas de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger._

 _*/_

 **¡Hola!**

 **Mi nota será rápida, hay problemas en casa.**

 **Espero que les esté gustando la historia.**

 **Debo admitir que me encantó este capítulo, las palabras salían de mi mente solas y se plasmaban en el documento de forma maravillosa :3  
Es el cap más largo que he escrito en mi historia en Fanfiction**

 **Gracias a las personas que están siguiendo este fic, a las que la pusieron en favoritos y a la chica hermosa que comentó.  
Hina230: Muchísimas gracias por tu dulce comentario :3 alegró por completo mi corazón de pollito Y aunque no soy la autora de SSG no dudes que ella se siente feliz por tu comentario lleno de amor. Creo que ya le he pasado tu review pero de todas formas le volveré a recordar que me pueda decir que pasara con SSG y serás la primera a la que le informe, tenlo por seguro.  
**

***Las letras en** _ **cursiva, son los recuerdos de los protagonistas**_ **.**

 **No olviden que Harry le pertenece a JK.** __

 **Dije que esta nota sería corta, así que, les vuelvo a agradecer esperando que les guste.**

 **Recuerden que pueden visitar la página en faceboook de Hina Uchiha Granfoy.**

 **Sin más, ¡besos en la frente para todas!**


End file.
